Snape
by xxGabriellexx
Summary: Snape resents the new teenage potions assistant when she starts to help him, yet as they gradually get acustomed to each other's company, they begin to realise things about eachother that they never imagined would be there.......
1. Default Chapter

Snape stared at the young girl standing in front of him. His hard eyes looked her up and down, patronizing her with his stare. However she seemed quite undisturbed and began to look through the potion dungeon's cupboards. Snape tried to contain his anger, he had been told, moments before that this apprentice would soon be watching him work in order for her to qualify as a potions mistress.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he surveyed her, she was wearing a long black dress, loose from the hips downwards yet tight at the top, with black ribbons criss-crossing around her waist, tied at the back. The arms were off the shoulder and flared. She wore a black choker around her neck and her hair tied in little plaits, all twisted back into a pony tail. He looked at her face, she was so young to be a teacher.  
  
" You cannot help me child." He suddenly told her, the first words he had greeted her with. She looked up,  
  
" I'm hardly a child, I'm 17 nearly 18. Plus you can call me Onya."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Makes no difference to me. Now, set out a cauldron on each desk space, whilst you are here you might as well be mildly useful." Snape told her in his usual silky tone.  
  
Onya nodded and set about trying to find the cauldrons whilst Snape sat at his desk, watching her.  
  
" SO-" Onya called to him from the other side of the dungeon.  
  
" What should I call you? Professor Snape is so long!" She asked, her head buried in a cupboard. Snape waited a while to reply, as if distracted by the sudden breakage of silence.  
  
"You will call me by Professor Snape." He blankly answered.  
  
Onya bit her lower lip,  
  
" Hmm, Dumbledore said your name, oooh what was it? Sevver? Sevvy?" She tried to recall, watching Snape's eyes as she said each name,  
  
" Erm, Seturus? Severus?- AHA! Severus! You blinked!" She told him, a sly grin creeping across her face.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
" I did nothing of the sort." He replied shortly.  
  
" I just saw you Severus! Oh and I hope you don't mind I won't be sitting by you in the assembly, some of my friends are coming to see how I'm getting on and so I promised to see them instead of attending this year's sorting ceremony. I was supposed to be seated next to you but I'll have to leave you this time." Onya said.  
  
Snape lowered his head and began to write something,  
  
" Wont be a great loss." He said, under his breath. Onya paused, realizing what Snape had just said.  
  
" Nice to know I'll be missed then." She said quietly to herself. She looked up just in time to catch Snape smiling to himself.  
  
" When's our next class then Severus?" Onya asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
" My next class should be arriving very soon. Hurry up with the cauldrons Onya." He told her impatiently.  
  
Onya smiled to herself, it felt strange hearing this man who had obviously worked so hard to block everyone out, call her by her first name, like they were friends. She paused to think about it as a grin spread across her face. She quickly set to work spreading the cauldrons out.  
  
After moments in silence a bustle was heard outside the door of many students lining up.  
  
" Aah, 6th years. Let them in." He instructed. Onya did as she was told and watched as many students stared at her from the hallway outside the dungeon. A blonde haired boy piped up in a menacing tone.  
  
"Oi, where's Professor Snape?" He asked. Onya was rather taken aback by this rude welcome and looked round to Snape for help. He had a smile across his face and simply raised his eyebrows to Onya. She looked down and addressed the 6th year.  
  
" Erm, he is inside, I'm well, I'm your potions teacher, well, other teacher.-well actually I'm not a teacher- not yet, but I, erm-" Onya started to blush from her nervous stuttering. A boy stepped out from the line to help her out, a shaggy, black haired boy.  
  
" Your a potions apprentice? Wow, that is really good. I bet you will do really well." Harry told her with a smile upon his face. Onya breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the boy. Unfortunately, Snape soon appeared at the doorway.  
  
" Speaking out of turn, Potter? Ten points of Gryffindor. "  
  
Onya protested, "Oh, no Severus, he was only trying to help I-"  
  
"- I know what he was trying to do miss and you will call me Professor, can't get you jumping out of your league now can we?" He told her with a sly grin. Onya tried not to let the tears show in her eyes as she heard the malicious laughter from the slytherins spreading through her mind. Onya closed her eyes as the students pushed past her. She took a deep breath and thought to herself,  
  
don't let him win. You can't let him win. Your stronger than this. You can do it. She thought to herself. Onya stood up straight and began to walk towards the blackboard,  
  
" Oh, of course not, Professor. I would never get out of my league, in fact why don't I just call you, your majesty? Actually why don't wee REALLY push the boat out and go for 'your divinity.'" Laughter filled the dungeon from the Gryffindors at this comment.  
  
Her sarcastic tone rang out to Snape as he turned to face her. She expected to be shouted out, or sent to Dumbledore to explain her actions, but Snape merely stared at her, then looked down at the floor. The class fell silent, waiting for Snape's response in anticipation. However Snape merely took a deep breath in and turned to write on the black board.  
  
Onya couldn't help but notice his hand was writing rather shakily, and she felt a pang of guilt towards this man. The class had started to murmur between themselves and they were no longer paying attention to her, or Snape.  
  
Onya slowly walked up to him as he wrote. His eyes didn't even flicker onto her as she approached him.  
  
" Erm- I am sorry about that Severus." She told him quietly, staring at the floor. Snape stopped writing and looked straight into her eyes. For a moment Onya thought she could see something shining in his eyes, an emotion. For a moment she thought he was going to apologize too, but in a flash it was gone as he answered.  
  
" You are allowed to be as immature as you wish Onya, after all this is a school." 


	2. Comforting?

After a torturing hour Onya finally saw the 6th years go. She had suffered Snape's snide comments on her behalf all lesson, with the Slytherins sniggering at each one. Every time she came back with a comment Snape had come back to one for her, ten times worst than the last. There was even one point where Onya had split a student's cauldron's contents all across the floor. Snape had seen his opportunity and told Onya he knew no spells to clean it up and she would have to do it by hand. Onya wouldn't have usually had cared, but she knew, everyone else knew that he did have a spell, he just wanted to watch her humiliate herself. Onya had really felt she was going to cry then, but yet she recovered herself and she cleaned it up without comment and apologized to the student. Snape seemed to go easy on her after that at least.  
  
As she watched the students leave the room she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew there was not another class for another hour and a half, she was just about to break into a smile when the fact dawned upon her that she would be stuck with Snape for the next hour and a half.  
  
Onya closed the door behind her and buried her head in her hands, she knew she had been a terrible assistant and teacher and felt as though she might as well give up straight away.  
  
Snape turned to see her, she was standing facing the closed door, head in her hands, motionless. He felt a pain of guilt stab into him and looked around the classroom helplessly. After seconds that seemed like hours Snape slowly began to walk over to her. Snape walked over until he was facing her side. He bit his lower lip, he didn't know why he was so bothered by this, but this girl just seemed to understand him, and he had made it torture for her.  
  
" Well -well done for, for today." He tried to tell her quickly, but the words stuck in his throat as he stuttered them out.  
  
Onya took her head from her hands and looked up at him. She appreciated the slight comfort from his words and for a moment she just stared hard into his eyes. Snape looked back at her and suddenly realized they were staring into each other's eyes! His eyes widened in realization of the cliché and quickly broke eye contact, staring in the other direction.  
  
Onya quickly recovered from the moment and blushed red, she turned to face the door in the awkward silence that followed.  
  
Snape returned to behind his desk, all too aware he had to spend the next hour and a half alone with Onya. Snape looked up at Onya and realized he better give her something to do.  
  
" So, what would you like to do now?"  
  
" Kiss you" Onya automatically said, then gasped realizing what she had said.  
  
Snape widened his eyes and stood up so fast he tripped himself up on his chair and fell down straight away.  
  
Onya clapped a hand over her mouth and was jus about to see if he was okay when she saw him pop up from behind the desk, brushing himself down, blushing a violent red.  
  
Onya tried to stop herself from laughing and blushing at the same time.  
  
Snape glanced over at Onya, stifling her laughter, he hadn't forgot what she had said, kiss you the words rang out through his mind as he swallowed hard. Onya glanced down at the cupboard she was looking in, she felt like banging her own head against the edge of it, How could I have been so STUPID? She asked herself, she cut almost feel the tension between her and Snape cutting into her like a sharp knife. She had no idea what to say to him to explain her words.  
  
She took her head out of the cupboard and turned to face Snape, who was still standing up, looking at her.  
  
" Erm, Professor? What I said before I-"  
  
" Think nothing of it, now maybe you should go." Snape quickly answered her.  
  
" It's just that I was thinking about my boyfriend and I said what I was thinking, about him. " She told him quickly before he could force her out. She wanted him to know why she had said it, although she hardly knew herself. The truth of the matter was that she didn't even have a boyfriend and certainly wasn't thinking of anyone she would like to kiss. Snape suddenly looked down and became extremely interested in his papers on his desk,  
  
"Yes, obviously, but you still better go. Don't hurry coming back either." Snape told her coldly.  
  
Onya nodded, made for the door and swiftly closed it tight behind her.  
  
Snape was left alone in the dungeon, suddenly feeling more lonely than ever.  
  
Of course she has a boyfriend, look at her for god's sake. Severus you disgust me. He told himself. He shook his head and listened to the patter of her footsteps slowly getting further and further away, until he could hear them no longer.  
  
Onya glanced at her watch as she sat alone on the verge by the school lake, she had been out here for at least two hours but she didn't care, she loved it out there, the mild breeze blowing in her face. She realized she was supposed to be helping Severus with his classes but she didn't want to go back. Not now.  
  
She took a deep sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
Come on Onya, lets go and face him. She told herself as she slowly got up.  
  
She made her way to the dungeon just in time to see a class of terrified first years coming form the dungeons. Onya smiled and rolled her eyes,  
  
He must be like it to everyone then. She said to herself and carried on her way to the dungeon.  
  
As she approached the entrance she lingered for a while, but after about 10 minutes of stalling outside the door, she finally ran out of logical reasons for not entering and creaked it open, although she was met by a very strange sight indeed 


	3. Bonding?

. Snape had a strange bowl placed on the desk, and he seemed to be filling it with strange magical strings from his mind. Onya gasped so loudly that Snape was disturbed from his thoughts and quickly looked up,  
  
" What are you doing girl?! How dare you?! " He shouted. Onya stood her ground, she was not going to run away, she had the right to be here so she stood up straight and peered round at the odd looking bowl.  
  
" What is it" She asked. Snape breathed deeply and looked around,  
  
" It is a penisive." He snapped back at her. He saw her confused face so told her how it works,  
  
" It stores memories, that's all, DONT touch it!" He quickly added seeing her reach for the liquid inside. Onya quickly retrieved her hand and began to understand,  
  
" Oh, right, sorry. I wouldn't want people seeing my memories either." She told him, whilst pulling up a chair by the side of his desk. Snape sat down and laughed,  
  
" Why not? I bet you have nothing to be embarrassed of." He told her spitefully. Onya almost smiled,  
  
" You have no idea ." She answered back flatly.  
  
" I think I might do Onya, I think I have suffered a bit more than you have in this life." She answered her back, more loudly this time, Onya narrowed her eyebrows,  
  
" What, because your older? So come on, what's your worst memory eh? I bet I have just as many to compete." Onya snapped.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to say something, but then obviously changed his mind and shut it again, he looked down then asked,  
  
" What kind of memories have you had? Your only just out of school."  
  
"Yeah, well, school was enough to give me bad memories thanks." She replied, glancing around the dungeon.  
  
Snape looked her straight into her eyes,  
  
"What happened?" Onya sighed and looked up at Snape,  
  
" Well, it's not like it was really bad or anything, I just, well I didn't really have that many friends in my school, that's all." She told him then she added,  
  
" Well, when I say not that many, I mean none. In fact, pretty everyone hated me! God I'm sorry I sound so pathetic." She shook her head then looked back at Snape, who was still looking at her through his wide eyes,  
  
" You? People hated you?" He stated in shock. Snape had always just thought people picked on the people who they thought were freaks, or ugly, or hooked nosed, greasy haired and without anybody else in the world. But Onya was certainly none of these, except maybe she was little different to other people.  
  
Onya started to laugh,  
  
" Yeah, Why wouldn't it happen to me?! But there was this once, I got threw in a lake. I mean, I love the creatures that live in lakes and stuff, but I seriously thought I was going to die. I wished so much that someone would just put there hand down and help me up, but no. They just stood there, laughing at my attempt to swim." She shuddered at the memory.  
  
"Well, what happened then?" Snape asked her with urgency.  
  
"Well, you see we had this, creature in the lake, it was like an octopus, but much more tentacles. Anyway, as my hair got caught in the reeds and I struggled to swim, it wrapped its tentacles around me and pushed me up, tearing lots of my hair off with it. I suppose they are trained to do that. "  
  
Snape nodded seriously, Onya smiled and looked at him, and started to chuckle a bit,  
  
" We are a bit pathetic aren't we?!" She laughed, Snape didn't laugh, but as Onya got up she was sure she could make out a distinct chuckle upon his lips. 


	4. choking!

A grin slowly crept upon Draco's cold face as he retreated from the door; he had been on his way to deliver a message to Snape from his father when he overheard a snippet off his and Onya's conversation.  
  
"Aw, is little pathetic apprentice all scared of lakes is she? Well, we can't have that, no, we will just have to show her how to like them." Draco said to himself, as he dropped the message at the door and ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Onya? Onya." Onya heard a slurring voice whisper her name softly as she was slowly awakened from her sleep, she forced her eyes open and stared into the face looking down at her,  
  
" Severus?! What are you doing in my chamber?!" She shrieked,  
  
"Shhh, well look around you." He told her, she obeyed and glanced around, seeing she was still in Snape's office,  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry, I must have fallen asleep whilst sorting these paper thingies." She said rubbing her eyes and looking round her. She noticed darkness coming in through the window. For the last week Onya had been helping Snape with the paper work to do with teaching 7th years a forbidden potion, every night for the last seven days spent in Snape's company. When she had first heard she had to do it at the end of her first day at Hogwarts her heart had fallen, but it hadn't been as bad as she had imagined. She hadn't spoken an excessive amount with Snape, as she had learnt not to push him for conversation, but that was fine with her.  
Snape straightened up,  
  
"It's okay, you are probably a bit young for all this responsibility. There is some chocolate on the desk, have it, it will wake you up." He told her earnestly and gathered her things.  
  
"Oh of course, nothing to do with it being late and everything." She murmured to herself although she was sure he heard. "And are we carrying on working? No thank you on the chocolate too, I don't need waking up." She added.  
  
Snape went to pick up the chocolate and raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Of course you don't." He told her.  
  
Onya narrowed her eyebrows then broke out into large yawn. Snape saw his chance and quickly pushed a piece of chocolate into her mouth.  
  
"There, I knew you wanted one really. Stop being polite." He said in a mock annoyed tone. As Onya nearly choked on the piece of chocolate behind him Snape passed her her cloak.  
  
"You might as well go to bed, it's not like you are really needed here." said Snape.  
  
Onya took her cloak,  
  
"Trying to get rid of me?" She joked; she had got used to Snape's blunt way of speaking and realized not to take offense.  
  
"As always." He replied sitting down behind his desk.  
  
Onya nodded and chuckled.  
  
"K, night Severus." She said, walking towards the door, waving behind her to Snape.  
  
"Night Onya." 


	5. defending

Onya bit her lip as she realized what class was coming next in the day, the Gryffindors and Slytherin 6th years. A boy she had learned was called, 'Malfoy' commented on his dislike for her nearly every lesson without fail.  
  
She opened the door to them obediently as they wandered in and took their seats.  
  
Malfoy took to staring at Onya, whispering snide comments to Grabbe and Goyle as she walked past. His constant staring and sniggering was making her nervous. She quickly span around to see what he was laughing at and managed to knock his ingredients from the table.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! You will cut some new ones up immediately." Malfoy ordered.  
  
"Your ingredients will be fine Draco, just pick them up and use them. Plus you will not be so rude to a teacher." Snape's calm voice told him. Everyone stared up at Snape in stupefaction as he indifferently continued to write on the board.  
The rest of the lesson past without much event, Malfoy sat seething in his seat, throwing glances to Onya constantly.  
  
Onya watched as the sixth years left extraordinarily surprised at the lack of large amounts of homework from their lesson.  
  
Onya took her gaze to Snape who had his head in a cupboard, rooting around for some ingredient. She bit her lower lip in a smile, she felt like she should thank him for helping her with Malfoy, but did not know how to tell him. She took her timetable of classes out of a draw in the desk Snape had allowed her to accumulate as her own and peered down at it.  
  
"Hey, Severus, we don't have another lesson for ages." She informed him.  
  
"I suppose I will be getting rid of you then on one of your 'walks'?" Snape answered back without turning to face her. Onya nodded,  
  
"Yeah, erm, Severus? Do you have any of those onions roots left?" She asked. Snape pulled his head out of the cupboard and eyed her suspiciously,  
  
"What do you want onion roots for?" He asked with growing curiosity.  
  
"The giant squid, it's what she eats." Onya told him, blushing slightly red.  
  
" You feed the giant squid?! He asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, I do, I told you I love water animals although I have to throw them in from as far away from the water as possible! Now do you have any or not?" asked Onya.  
  
"Yes, here, "He threw a large onion root in her direction.  
  
" Thanks." She caught the root and headed towards the door, then turned to face him, she was still aware of him sticking up for her, maybe she should get him out in the open air to say thank you.  
  
"Erm, Severus? Do you want to come with me?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Snape looked at her through thin eyes,  
  
"Onya, this is practically the only time I manage get away from you, why would I want to waste that time?" He asked.  
  
Onya shrugged,  
  
"Well, because I am just such good company you would never want to leave my side?" She chuckled to him with a smile.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows with his thin lips curling upwards.  
  
"Well there is that reason of course. Well, I do have something I need to pass onto that Hagrid So I have to go that way anyway." He told her.  
  
Onya grinned,  
  
"I knew you wanted to." She said snappily as they left the dungeon.  
  
"What was that?" Snape asked quickly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
" Good."  
  
" I said you wanted to."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
"no-no, I'm sure you said something." Snape persisted but Onya just chuckled and joined Snape's side as they ascended the stairs together. 


	6. Scheming

Onya breathed in deep as they stepped out into the light, her cloak billowed behind her from the strong breeze sweeping past them. As they stood in the entrance many students turned their head. The two had no idea what a spectacle they looked to the students in their bright clothes. Snape was concealed in his usual dark robes and Onya was standing in the doorway, her shadowy hair flowing around her, contrasting her pale face with her usual black choker fixed around her slender neck. She stood firmly on her black boots; to match her low-waisted long black skirt. Nearly the only colour showing between the two was their faces, and the skin between Onya's skirt and navy top.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyebrows,  
  
"The students are looking at us Onya." He informed her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, they do that pretty much every time I go out here. Don't worry, it will time for them to go back to their lessons in a second." Onya said casually. Snape watched as she was proved right by the scene of many students gathering their things and heading towards the entrance.  
  
Onya turned round to Snape and smirked,  
  
"Sometimes I amaze myself." She said with a chuckle. Snape raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Glad you amaze someone Onya. Shame it isn't anyone important." He answered back. Onya gasped pretending to be insulted.  
  
"What like you?" She asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
" I know I amaze you."  
  
"What?"  
  
" You heard!" Onya laughed as she watched Snape straighten up and go terribly red in the face. Onya suddenly stopped and took a step back quickly. She began to remove the onion roots from her bag.  
  
"You're feeding it from here?" Snape asked, realizing she planed to throw the roots into the lake from where they were standing.  
  
Draco checked his watch, hmm, she should be coming out any minute, lets hope the squid can reach her though, she does tend to stand about 5 meters away from the lake! He thought to himself. Draco grinned as he pulled out a cordial with a gooey dark blue mixture in it; he shuddered as the wind blew through his robes and quickly poured the mixture out all over his Onion roots. Draco's cold hands waved them above the lake as he saw the silhouette of the giant squid coming towards him. He tossed the roots into the water and watched the Squid devour them.  
  
That should do the trick. I'm sure Onya won't feel so strongly towards the creatures of the lake once they turn aggressive on her, and she is the only person pathetic enough to actually feed the Squid. Draco's thoughts flowed through his brain as his eyes widened in glee, he took one last glance at the creature, writhing in pain from the liquid and quickly bounded away, towards the Castle. 


	7. Rescuing!

Onya turned to Snape,  
  
"Yes I am going to feed her from here, I'm not getting any nearer Severus."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows,  
  
" Onya, don't be so stupid, you will never get to the squid from here." He told her.  
  
"I will and I do, every time I go out here."  
  
Snape nodded and then suddenly looked behind him and gasped,  
  
"Ah, the water's behind you RUN!" He shouted, Onya cried out as Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her much nearer the lake. Onya turned around wide-eyed to see what had happened, but was confronted by the completely normal sea of grass they had just been walking on.  
  
"That wasn't funny Severus!"  
  
"I beg to differ. Now look, we are much nearer the lake, wasn't so hard was it?" He answered with a smug half-smile.  
  
" Oh great so every time I want to feed the animal I have to have you pretending there is some catastrophe behind me so we have to run near to the lake?" Onya retorted breathing deeply. Snape nodded. He noticed Onya's terrified face and he felt a form of sympathy towards her, she was so scared of a little bit of water. She shakily brought out the onion roots and looked to Snape. He gave her a nod as she stepped right onto the lake edge. Onya scouted around for the creature but could not make out where it was, so she nervously threw the roots into the depth of the water. As she watched the roots sink she breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face  
  
Snape.  
  
"See, easy isn't it?" Snape told her as he watched her beam at him.  
  
Just as she open her mouth to answer a giant tentacle forcefully protruded from the water, it swerved around and firmly wrapped itself around Onya's waist. Snape seemed to see the scene in front of his eyes in slow motion, one second he was watching Onya smile at him, then he saw her scream and reach out for him as she was pulled into the murky lake. Snape darted up to the edge of the lake and began to franticly search the water for Onya. He saw her, underwater, her dark hair spreading around her and tangling between the underwater plants as she struggled out of the squid's grasp. Snape pushed his hand through the water and managed to grab onto Onya's arm before she sank any deeper. He felt her hand tighten around his arm as he desperately started pulling her up from the murky lake.  
  
Onya's other hand shot out of the water and grabbed onto Snape's arm too, he pulled with all his might and slowly dragged her out of the lake.  
  
Her face was matted with her hair and dirt, and her clothes clung to her as she lay in the mud on the edge of the water. Snape quickly pulled her up in his arms so she was sitting, leaning in his arms. "Onya" Snape said as Onya took a huge intake of breath, struggling to breath. As Snape saw tears trickle down Onya's already dripping face he embraced her in his arms. He pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her soaking clothes. Onya didn't know what was happening; her brain had frozen as she still struggled to breathe even out of the water. She felt tears fall from her face and Snape's arms around her. She felt him stroke her drenched hair. She tried to breath through her mouth but it didn't seem to be working, she felt herself go cold, scenes blurring in front of her until she blacked out and became motionless, still held in Snape's arms. As Snape noticed her body fall limp he pulled her away from him so he could see her face, her eyes were closed and her skin was paler than usual.  
  
"O-Onya?" Snape stuttered and shook her gently, when Onya did not respond he quickly stood up and lifted her in his arms, he held her legs over one arm and the top of her back draped over the other one. His arms soon became soaked as he began to walk towards the castle holding her safely in his arms. Snape ignored the many stares at him as he walked up to the hospital wing as quickly as he could with Onya's motionless body.  
He burst through the hospital wing door,  
  
"Pomfrey! She needs help!" Snape demanded as Madame Pomfrey beckoned Snape quickly over to a spare bed. Snape lowered Onya onto the bed as Madame Pomfrey got her wand out,  
  
"What happened to her?" She demanded to know.  
  
"She was pulled into the lake" Snape said taking a deep breath. Madame Pomfrey nodded and uttered an incantation as a green wisp came out of her wand and floated swiftly through Onya's mouth,  
  
" What are you doing to her?!" Snape's worried voice asked desperately. Onya lay still motionless on the bed as the green wisp came back out through her mouth, this time with a certain blue tinge.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stared at the wisp and nodded, and then with a wave of her hand through the air, the wisp disappeared.  
  
"Look, you have to go Professor." She told him, whilst walking over to a strange looking cupboard.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" He asked with urgency ringing through his usually so in-control voice.  
  
Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath in as she realized Snape would not go unless he was told,  
  
"She has been poisoned, when the squid is attacking it lets poison into the water, she has obviously swallowed a large amount. But I really need you to go Professor." Snape closed his eyes as he heard the news and slowly nodded, he took one last glance at Onya, straightened up, and at a quick pace, walked out of the hospital wing. 


	8. Awakening

Onya felt consciousness sweep into her as she smelt the distinctive air of medicine around her. She realized she was lying down, in a bed. She felt like she was awakening from a deep sleep and smiled. Her eyelids felt light and she willed for them to flutter open, as she did a white blur came before her eyes. She squinted until they came into focus.  
  
Onya looked around her, she was lying in a white bed with fancy curtains draped around her bed obscuring her view to the window, she tried to pull her hands up to her face but only one came, she glanced down at her other one and jumped when she realized another one was placed on top of it. She took her gaze up the black-robed arm and gasped when she saw none other than Severus Snape, slumped asleep on a chair which had been pulled up to the bed, his hand still resting on hers. Onya bit her lower lip in a smile and slowly took her hand from under his. With a sigh she propped up a pillow so she could lean her head against it whilst virtually sitting up, as she lay back she could not help but stare at the sleeping Severus, Onya made sure the cover was covering her whole body as she was all too aware of the unflattering nightdress and pajamas she was now wearing.  
  
"Oh my! You're awake!!" a loud voice proclaimed, Onya looked up and saw Madame Pomfrey standing by her curtains, having just pulled one back.  
  
The loud voice obviously shocked Snape awake as he quickly opened his eyes and saw Onya lying on the bed, with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Onya!" Snape gasped as he went out to reach her. Onya smiled as for a moment she thought he was going to embrace her into a hug, but as if realizing where and who he was; Snape retrieved his outstretched hand and looked around him.  
  
Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows and concealed a grin,  
  
"Well, you know- I have a lot of things to be getting on with and well- I'll just leave- you-two-to. ." she trailed off into a mumble and quickly departed, closing the curtain behind her. Snape returned his gaze to Onya and smiled,  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked in a soft, comforting voice. Onya returned his smile and nodded slowly, she did not feel like talking. Onya continued to look at Snape as he nodded back, understanding. A few moments passed where the two just looked at each other when Onya suddenly broke the silence,  
  
"What happened, Severus?" She asked nervously, as though she was almost scared of the question, or the answer.  
  
Snape bit his lower lip,  
  
"You, you fell into-" He tried to tell her, swallowing hard.  
  
"The lake, yeah, I remember that much. But, how did I get out? Did you save me?" Snape swallowed again and breathed deeply,  
  
"No, I didn't. Not really anyway." He replied. At that very moment as if like magic Madame Pomfrey suddenly re-appeared at the curtains,  
  
" Oh yes, Severus, sorry I just can't remember, what did I tell you was wrong with Onya when you came in carrying her after rescuing her from the lake?" Madame Pomfrey asked, trying to sound genuine, but stressing the last few words a little too much to be realistic. She added a quick smile to Onya and again made her departure.  
  
Onya narrowed her eyebrows,  
  
"Why didn't she wait for you to answer her?" She asked confused.  
  
Snape took a deep breath in,  
  
"I just can't imagine" Snape said sarcastically.  
  
Onya smiled,  
  
"Thank you Severus." She told him earnestly.  
  
Snape smiled back.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
As if driven by a sudden new force Snape suddenly placed his hands onto Onya's cheeks and quickly made his lips meet hers in a powerful kiss.  
  
He pulled back as quickly as he had kissed her and stood up quickly.  
  
"I-I, I must go." He told her with short breaths. Onya, who was still in shock opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind, then swallowed and nodded slightly mechanically, her eyes wide.  
  
"Well, yes Professor. Well, goodbye then." She rushed out, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Well, goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I thought you were going?"  
  
Snape nodded and with that swept his way through the curtains. Onya heard the hospital door slam behind him as she felt her heart fall. 


	9. Reacting

Onya looked around,  
_What did he expect me to do? He KISSED me! What if expected me to kiss him back? _Onya's mind began to race as soon as she heard the door close behind Snape. Madame's Pomfrey's head appeared through the curtains,  
"Here, you have to take this. "She said passing her a cup of green mixture, Onya smiled and took it.  
" You know he was really worried about you." Madame Pomfrey said directly to Onya. Onya looked up and tried to hide a curious smile,  
"Oh golly, I can't stand this anymore! He was in here everyday coming to see you, I admit he timed it perfectly so that he came when no one would see him, but in all my time of knowing Severus Snape, he has never been to see _anyone _in here." She rushed out.  
Onya looked down with a grin, and then suddenly wondered what she was doing; she gulped the mixture down, threw the covers back and darted through the curtains. She looked down to see her baggy pajama top and bottoms and cringed but didn't stop. Onya pushed open the door to the hospital wing and squinted as darkness met her eyes. She hadn't realized it was in the middle of the night from the many illuminating lights in the hospital wing but now, as she stood in the doorway the darkness consumed her.   
Her dark eyes squinted as they soon adjusted to the gloom, Onya's heart leapt as she managed to make out a tall figure with a sweeping black cloak stalking down the stairs. Emotion overtook her common sense as she raced down the stairs to catch him. With each step Onya gained speed and eventually reached a couple of steps behind Snape on the vast staircase.  
"Severus!" She called amongst the deadly silence. Snape quickly turned to see Onya coming towards him in her night clothes. As she reached the last step before him she exceeded Snape's expectations as she failed to slow down. Her arms flew around Snape's back in a rush of passion and she pulled him into a powerful kiss.  
Onya closed her eyes and kissed Snape with all her strength, she felt his initial shock turn into passion as Onya felt his hands slide onto her back, wrapping around her and puller her nearer.  
As Snape kissed Onya back she felt the longing in his kiss, everyday they had spent together building up inside of him until this moment. Every ounce of frustration towards her, every ounce of worry for her recovery, all inside this one, passionate kiss. Onya felt herself being pulled closer still to Severus, feeling his robes against her.  
They slowly broke apart as Onya took her lips a fraction away from Snape's. Her breaths still heavy from running after him breaking the silence that surrounded them. She held her face close to Snape's although she could not see him through the blanket of darkness. Onya would have loved to stay how she was forever, her body touching Snape's, his arms around her waist and back, her own around his neck but she knew she could not. Onya could feel his breath against her cheeks as they held their faces inches away from each other, although neither being able to see the other one's in perfect detail. Her face was so close to his she could almost feel his lips touching hers as they breathed. Onya planted a single kiss onto his lips and she felt his hands slide from her back as she removed hers from around his neck.  
Her eyes squinted to read his expression but to no avail, it looked as though he was looking away from her.

Onya placed a hand up to his face to try and read his expression, her fingers ran over his face, and slowly pulled it back so he was facing her. She brought her fingers over his lips, tracing them delicately then bringing her slender fingers up to spread out on his cheek. She felt so much for this one man, she understood him, and felt he understood her. She had felt his longing in his kiss so _why did he turn away, why does he not respond now she is touching his face?_  
The questions ran through her mind and her heart crashed down as she felt him pull away from her, leaving her hand suspended in mid air. She heard his footsteps slowly retreat from where she was standing, the sound of his steps cutting through the air and into Onya. She shook her head with sorrow and disbelief.  
As his footsteps became fainter in the night Onya was left, standing on the stairs, with only the deadening sound of silence surrounding her.


	10. Face the music

Onya lay in her bed, refusing to eat the chocolate that sat abandoned on her bed side table. She pulled the white hospital wing sheets up to her neck and lay on her side, staring out of the window into the daylight.  
Her thoughts were stuck on one thing.-Or person.  
Snape.  
A sigh was let out as her mind once again returned back to the same old thought that had been torturing her mind for the past five days.  
_Snape hates me._  
For the umpteenth time the memory of the kiss she had shared with him flooded her mind to counteract her previous one.  
_How can he hate you? He KISSED you remember?_ It seemed to tell her.   
She shook her head to try and dispel all memories and thoughts on Snape; he had not come to visit her at all since that night. Madame Pomfrey had insisted she rested in the hospital wing for as long as she wanted to make sure she took the mixture she needed to make a full recovery.  
At that moment, as if summoned by Onya's thoughts, Madame Pomfrey appeared in Onya's line of sight.  
She walked up to the bed and sat down on the side of it; she sighed and looked at Onya's solemn face.  
"I'm sure he is just really busy, he did spend a lot of time with you when you were unconscious, and he is probably just attending to all the work that he missed." Madame Pomfrey told her as if she were reading Onya's thoughts.

A grateful smile appeared on Onya's lips even though she knew that was not the reason for Snape's absence.  
She pulled back the covers and sat with her legs over the side of the bed next to Madam Pomfrey.  
"Here you go." Madam Pomfrey handed her a green cordial.  
"Thanks." Onya took it and gulped the mixture down in one go.  
"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked caringly.  
"Better thanks." She told her.  
"When are you thinking about going back?" She asked, trying to sound casual.  
"Trying to get rid of me?" Joked Onya.  
"Of course not! I love having you here, someone to talk to." Madam Pomfrey chuckled.  
"Yeah, and thank you for all your help, and not just on medical issues." Said Onya with a distinct grin and laugh, then she added with a more serious face,   
"But- I suppose I can't really stay up here any longer. I have to go face the music!"  
"And dance. Yeah, I understand. Well be sure to come and visit me yeah? It can get a bit lonely up here you know!"  
Onya smiled,  
"Of course." And with that she pulled Madame Pomfrey into a huge embrace before clambering off the bed to get dressed and go and face Snape.


End file.
